If I Never Knew You
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Numbuh Three runs off, hurt by Numbuh Four, and its up to him to make it better. KND Shipping! 3/4


Codename: Kids Next Door Mini's

Presents

"If I Never Knew You"

A/N: So, I kinda stuck my nose in a KND shipping, a Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four one… well, I hope you enjoy my second KND fanfic! Oh and when we get to the singing, there will be an overlap, so the words in parenthesis, is the other. Oh, the numbers indicate who is singing, and if you don't see one, it's the same singer.

Numbuh Three woke up to a beautiful Saturday surrounded by her Rainbow Monkeys in her tree house room. She got up, went over to her closet and picked out her usual long sleeve green dress, a little too big for her. She slipped it on and went out towards the kitchen.

"Numbuh Four you've got to tell her sometime or another." Numbuh Two proposed.

Numbuh Three stopped.

"What?" He exclaimed, choking on his cereal, blushing red.

"Numbuh Two's right." Numbuh Five explained. "You're gonna miss your chance."

"Wh-what do you mean? I have plenty of time." He mumbled. "I… I don't want to, it just won't happen."

Numbuh Three didn't hear a thing more, she ran off crying back to her room.

"What was that?"

"It wasn't-"

"No…" Numbuh Four jumped off his seat and ran to her door.

"Numbuh Three... you didn't happen to-"

"Why? Why exactly wouldn't it 'happen'?"

"Because- Well-"

"Just leave me alone Numbuh Four!"

He sighed, and reluctantly walked from her door.

_It's okay. _He thought. _It will all be better later, she will forget it._

But it never got a chance.

~Later that night, about Twelve in the morning.~

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

She woke up to the little pebbles banging on her window. She got up, quizzically, to the window and she opened it to behold the boy in the swimsuit and a red bucket.

"King Sandy?" She gasped.

"Yes, my princess, join me?"

"King Sandy, I told you-"

"No, I'm not asking you to marry me, just to hang out… unless… someone's treating you better?"

Kuki looked back.

"No, no they're not."

And with that, he whisked her away into the night.

He tossed and he turned. He just couldn't sleep. He finally sat up and punched his pillow.

_How could I be so stupid?_

He sighed. It was time to make things right. He walked down to her door, and knocked.

It cracked open.

"Numbuh Three?" He asked, slowly going over to her bed."

"Numbuh Three, I know- "He gasped. No one there.

He took a step to get the others, then stopped.

_No, I have to make things right._

He packed his bag, and stumbled across a speck on the floor. He picked it up, and looked closely.

_King Sandy._

He clutched the grain and flew out into the night.

"Wow, you really spiffed up the place."

"Yes, would you like a midnight snack?"

"Sure!"

"What about… a picnic? On the beach?"

"Oooo, with the Picnic Rainbow Monkey?"

"Yes! Especially for you!" He cried!

They got onto the beach, with her eyes covered, he uncovered them to reveal a beautiful moonlight shining on the water, as a picnic laid on the sand.

"Wow! This is really cool!" She exclaimed, clueless of his seductive plan.

"Has anyone ever told you, your eyes glisten like stars in the moonlight?" He hushed.

"Well, no, I don't recall, but I do remember people telling me I have my mom's eyes! So was is my dad's?" She stared up into the night sky, wondering.

"It doesn't matter."

She looked into his eyes, and stayed a second, but her mind kept going back to-"

_Bam._

"Numbuh Four?"

"Oh great now he's-"

"Stay away from her!" Numbuh Four blasted him down.

"Hurry Numbuh Three!"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"But King Doofus-"

"I went willingly. At least he treats me like a gentlemen, _and _he likes Rainbow Monkeys."

"What! He tried marring you!"

"At least he told me how he felt about me!"

There was a lethal silence in the air. King Sandy grinned.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen, all you care about is your pride and dignity, you just can't even talk to me!"

Even though, it wasn't true, he had sacrificed everything to make her happy, but there was no point in fighting her.

There was only one way he could prove she was prong.

He swallowed his pride.

(4) "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be." Wally sang, a little shaky.

"Numbuh Four? Singing?" Numbuh Three, shocked, a little interest, but when he looked in her eyes, she turned his head.

"If I never held you, if I never felt this love, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me."

But, it was one of her favorite Disney songs, especially when she fantasized.

"In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies."

He had glances over at King Sandy, who was a little more unsure.

"I can see the truth so clear."

She felt an overwhelming sense of emotions fill her, and felt them drip like a faucet from her eyes.

"In your eyes."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"So dry your eyes"

Then he wiped the tears from her face. King Sandy got mad.

"And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you."

He called on the hefty men, but they stopped in awe at the sight of the two lovers, in which, Numbuh Three stood on a small rock, and Numbuh Four just below her.

(3) "If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real, never knowing I could feel, a love so strong and true." She started.

"Get them!" The obnoxious kid demanded, but they stood there.

"And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you."

She jumped down, as the waves crashed into the shore.

(4) "I thought our love would be so beautiful." He smiled a little, not really paying attention on how his mind thought this was icky and stupid.

(3) "Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

"You never stoop true love." One of the guards sniffed.

"Somehow we'd make the whole world bright." She blushed.

(¾) "I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night." Both hearts sang desperately as King Sandy tried to interfere.

"But still my heart was saying we were right"

"Oh." Her black hair flowed flawlessly in the wind.

(3) "If I never knew you." ("There's no moment I regret.")

"If I never felt this love." ("Since the moment that we had met.")

"I would have no inkling of." ("If our time has gone too fast.")

"How precious life can be." ("I've lived at last.")

(¾) "I thought our love would be so beautiful."

(3) "So beautiful!"

(¾) "Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."

(3) "I thought our love would be so beautiful, we'd turn the darkness into light."

(¾) "And still my heart is saying we were right."

(4) "We were right."

"And if I never knew you." ("If I never knew you.")

"I'd have lived my whole life."

By now, they had collapsed in each others arms.

(¾) "Through,"

(3) "Empty as the sky."

(¾) "Never knowing why, lost forever, if I never knew, you."

They both left, hand in hand, leaving King Sandy buried in the sand,

A/N: Ok, thinking of another chapter for when they grew up, but not so sure. Review this horrible OOC story? *cheesy smile*


End file.
